DudleyxKitty: Keep Holding On
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: When it comes to everything, life and shows, when Dudley is on Kitty's side, but he promise he'll never ever leave her out of his sight...he always going to be there for her as long as it can...as he has some hard feelings for her when it comes to the moonlight and maybe the sunset light...


**This is my story of the Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy tribute for the songfic called, Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne...I am dedicating to Kudleyfan93 and tuffpuppy101 so...check it out and enjoy!**

In Petropolis City, at nighttime, Kitty Katswell who was standing out there and then she felt lonely while she is standing on the top of the mountain while she is waiting for a dark to come by but then all of sudden...the song had played while she still standing but then Dudley came out there he slowly walked up to her and then he told her that she is not alone. **Actually this is a Power Ballad song when it comes to down and damsel and distress**

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_

"Dudley, what are you doing out here?" asked Kitty

"I'm standing right beside you, Kitty." said Dudley

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

"Do you ever think that is it going to get cold soon?" asked Kitty

"Yes soon enough, but together we stand like we always should be" said Dudley

_And it feels like the end_

"You promise you will never let me go?" asked Kitty

_There's no place to go_

"I promise, I'll never let you go, Kitty." said Dudley

"I'm right here by your side no matter what, you want to take my hand?" said Dudley

"Of course I'll take your hand, Dudley no matter what." said Kitty

_You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Kitty and Dudley took their hands and then they walked

"You know there's no place to go but I won't give it in on this time!" said Kitty

_Kitty and Dudley were still standing on the mountain as they hold on to each other the winds blow and they begin to fight crime out of each_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"We are still stronger, Dudley! Snaptrap's going to jail!" said Kitty

"You're under arrest, Snappy!" said Dudley

_Just stay strong_

"Dudley, I'm always there for you" said Kitty

"I am here for you, Kit." said Dudley

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do_

"There's nothing that can do, there's gotta be someway" said Kitty_  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"The truth has finally come" said Kitty

Kitty had run to her apartment and then Dudley have to go after her

_So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Kitty close the doors behind her soon as Dudley came inside to where Kitty is and then she and him holding on to each other, that's how a cat and dog does

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end_

"I'm with you by my side and fight and defend, Kitty" said Dudley standing beside her and ready to fight and as they bad crime comes and here and try to hurt her_  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Dudley, I'm right here by your side and never let you go without me" said Kitty

"I promise, Kitty" said Dudley "I promise that I'll never leave you"

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say  
_

_Nothing you could do_

Kitty runs fast as she could and then she did a dive into the mountain and then Dudley is right behind her  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

It was then Becky she came into the Valley of the Mountains while the wind is blowing until she follows them behind also their other T.U.F.F agents are out here too.

Dudley and Kitty hold hands together and as they turn their backs together and then they fall into the shadow of destiny_  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Here me what I say, Dudley here my heart is beating inside of you, you could feel it." said Kitty "I could feel your heart is beating fast and strong feelings"

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kitty and Dudley smile at each other and sat down until then they started closing their eyes and started having a passionate kiss between their lips but when it worked the kiss is magic did worked but they finally hug each other with their smiling face. The hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate.

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_

"I believe you had to come here to see us, everyone." said Kitty

"I couldn't believe it, you saved the world in the universe." said Nicole  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"Agent Nicole Siamese, you are so incredible for you and Agent Spike Pitbull come out there in the sunrise." said Kitty as Dudley hug them but they tried to keep Destiny and Hope and Peace together in the T.U.F.F Building and helping hands of each place  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Agent Katswell, Agent Puppy how did you survive out there in the mountains of valley of destiny?" asked the Chief

"We did, all we did is to keep holding back as to be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way: "it was fated and to end badly". said Kitty

"The hope will never disappoints you never than that" said the Chief

"I said hope never brings disappointment to me, I hope to know everything, but if only I can bring hope and the faith that rise upon us." said Kitty as she held her hand and touch her palm silently

_Keep holding on_  
_Keep holding on_

All the T.U.F.F Agents are still standing there at the Mountain of the Valley as Kitty brings the hope in and she run into Dudley and then she kissed him in the lips passionately and hugged each other and she thanked Dudley for something he has done for her in the place of this.

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**Actually, this is my songfic and by the way, I hope you all like this because this is a good story that I just made for this to you all this goes to, tuffpuppy101, Kudleyfan93 and this is by me, TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78**


End file.
